


Sirius/Remus

by Paulie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Edging, Gay Sex, Harry Potter - Freeform, Homosexuals, M/M, Masterbation, Pubic Hair, Public Sex, jerking off, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paulie/pseuds/Paulie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black and Remus Lupin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius/Remus

Remus sat down gently next to Sirius on the bleachers, ready to watch James and the rest of their house Quidditch team compete. He gently rested his head on Sirius' shoulder, brushing a bit of his long hair out of the way as Sirius wrapped an arm around the slightly smaller male's waist and pulled him closer to him; practically into his lap, really. As the game began, Remus pulled out a chocolate bar, beginning to chomp down on the sweet as he watched his friend play. Sirius studied Remus intently, putting a hand on his thigh and rubbing his thumb gently against the inner part. Remus, taken aback, jerked a bit and dropped his chocolate into his lap. He picked it up and pushed Sirius's hand away, giving him a glance of warning. Of course, this is Sirius Black we're talking about. With that, Sirius placed his hand on Remus's thigh; only this time closer to his crotch. Remus's face lit up and he pushed his hand off, yet again for his action to cause Sirius to move his hand forward. At this point, Sirius was downright palming Remus's crotch. "We are in public, Sirius! Can't you be civil for a few minutes until the game is over?" Remus whispered harshly, barely audible through the cheers of the crowd around them. Sirius shook his head, grinning and palming a bit rougher, eliciting a slight squeak from the other. Remus bit down on his lip, not quite interested in making a fool of himself just about now. But Sirius had other plans; and those plans seemed to include unbuttoning and sliding a hand in Remus's pants to get a better access. The other was as red as possible, shoving at Sirius a bit. Though he didn't quite want to do it here, he also didn't want to cause a commotion and be caught. After about 5 minutes of shoving, he accepted the inevitable and just bit his lip to suppress soft moans. Sirius continued to palm through his boxers, grinning at the way he desperately fought to control his pleased noises. Within another second his hand was against the bare flesh of his lover's member, pumping it and occasionally teasing the slit that now dripped with precum. Remus pressed against Sirius's shoulder, moaning softly into him. Luckily, it was loud and crowded so nobody necessarily noticed them. Around them the game was beginning to near it's end, and people were cheering on their house team. Currently, Slytherin was leading if you were interested. The two teenagers, however, were not; as they were invested in their own little session right there in the bleachers. Near the end of the game Remus came into Sirius's hand, and Sirius pulled his hand out and rebuttoned his pants. He licked his fingers and grinned down at Remus, who was currently hiding in his chest halfway with his other half trying to figure out who was winning. They didn't happen to find out until James approached them about what he witnessed in the bleachers that caused him to lose. 


End file.
